Locked Out
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook locks Argost out of his home. He torments him until the latter gets even.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

LOCKED OUT

Vincent Vladislav Argost returned to his mansion after taking a long walk. A distressed expression formed on his skeletal face when he attempted to open the door.  
''What?! I can't be locked out!'' he muttered. He knocked on it several times.  
Where was Munya when he needed him? That was when he remembered leaving him behind so that he could feed the cryptids in the dungeon.

''MUNYA?!'' the long-haired man shouted. He was worried when he did not hear his footsteps. He thought he completed feeding the creatures. He knocked a few more times.  
''PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!'' Argost began to wonder if one of the monsters escaped and hurt his servant.

The odd villain threw himself against the solid entrance twice. He winced while rubbing his sore arm. ''That wasn't a very good idea!'' he muttered. He kicked the door before he yelled and hopped up and down on one foot. He held the injured body part. *I really need to get inside so that I can see if Munya is OK!* he thought.

V.V. Argost took several steps back when someone opened one of the windows.  
He screamed while viewing Leonidas Van Rook's angry expression, short black hair,  
and folded arms. He never saw his face before since the mercenary usually wore a red-eyed mask. ''I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED, YOU IMPOLITE BAT!'' Van Rook shouted.  
He observed the other man's surprised expression. ''WHAAAAT?!'' his strange ally yelled.

The surprised look on his white face became a scowl. ''Why are you in my bedroom'  
he inquired. ''You were gone for an hour. I decided to sleep.'' ''Why didn't you rest in my livingroom?'' ''Your black bed looked more comfortable!'' the Russian replied.

''Here's another question. What are you doing in my home?'' ''You owe me money for the Kur clue I obtained tonight! It wasn't easy! The cryptid bit my wrist blaster and damaged it! I also arrived to inform you that I need another one!'' Leonidas spoke.

''I see'' V.V. Argost muttered. He glanced from the door to the furious mercenary.  
''Why is the door locked?'' he wished to know. ''Perhaps you'll remember to pay the bill the minute I give you a clue for finding Kur! I still possess your desired item.  
Maybe I should flush it down the toilet!''

A cruel grin replaced the angry look on Van Rook's face. ''I have to go to the restroom anyway!'' he announced. ''DON'T YOU DARE!'' Argost shouted. He watched him depart and shrieked when he heard the sound of his toilet being flushed a few minutes later. The mercenary eventually returned to the window. ''I still have the Kur clue'  
he announced.

Vincent's sigh was one of relief. ''I can't pay you if I'm locked out of my home'  
he reminded him. ''I'll let you back in whenever I feel like it! You're at my mercy now!  
I am no longer exhausted, so I'll entertain myself!'' the dark-haired man spoke. He grinned again before disappearing for a minute.

Leonidas returned before throwing Mongolian Death Worm Venom spheres at him.  
His laughter happened to be jagged like machine-gun fire. ''Dance!'' he laughed while watching him dodge them. He threw another orb and observed it touching the other man's black bodysuit. Argost gasped while watching his undergarment disappear!  
He blushed when he found himself wearing just his cloak and smiley face boxers!

Van Rook screamed while laughing. ''You just gave me a great idea!'' he informed him.  
He literally turned his back on him again before tossing several pairs of boxers out the window! ''WHY ARE YOU THROWING MY UNDERWEAR OUT THE WINDOW?!'' Vincent yelled. ''You ask too many questions!'' The European man tried to think of another cure for boredom.

His eyes were wide while a frown formed. ''Get away from that window, you horrible old bat!'' He smiled again when V.V. Argost tried and failed to open it. ''It's your fault for locking every window!'' he teased. Argost looked up at him.  
''You're going to be sorry!'' he threatened while shaking his fist.

''Said the man wearing smiley face boxer shorts!'' Van Rook laughed. ''What are you going to do? You're outside and I'm inside! There's nothing you can do about it!'' he grinned. He never saw Argost's scowling servant standing behind him!  
He turned to face him and observed him frowning while tapping a finger against a folded arm.

V.V. Argost looked confused when he heard the Russian man's screams. His yellow eyes followed the shrieking form that fell out of the window. He watched the arms flail before the body hit the ground. He gasped when he viewed Leonidas wearing nothing but teddy bear boxers! His usual evil smile appeared. His eyes decreased in size as he laughed in a quiet tone and rubbed his hands together.

Vincent saw Munya's half-man/half-spider form at the window and observed him spitting a long strand of webbing before holding it. He climbed up the strand and was pulled up.  
His servant helped him enter his room. ''Thank you, Munya'' he smiled. He and his companion looked down at the blushing villain. ''I'll let you back in whenever I feel like it!'' he mocked.

''YOU HORRIBLE OLD BAT!'' Leonidas screamed. ''You're going to live with my underwear!'' Argost informed him. He watched a surprised expression form on the other man's face. He smiled and closed his window before going to bed. Van Rook was about to threaten him until he turned his head when he heard a dog snarling. He gasped while observing the Black Shuck's broken fang.

THE END 


End file.
